galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Arak Sith
Arak Sith CR 19 CE Medium fey (Arak) Init +11; Senses low-light vision, mistsight, scent, see in darkness; Perception +37 DEFENSE AC 37, touch 37, flat-footed 18 (+8 deflection, +11 Dex, +8 dodge) hp 325 (26d6+234) Fort +19, Ref +22, Will +23 Defensive Abilities Shadow Meld, Supernatural Grace, Coven Link, Clad in Ebon DR 15/cold iron; Immune Negative Energy, Cold; Resist '''Fire, Electricity 10 OFFENSE '''Speed 50 ft. Melee Shadows Edge +29/+24/+19 (1d10+16, 19–20x2 plus 2d6 cold) Ranged Shadows Edge +29/+24/+19 (1d10+16 , 19–20x2 plus 2d6 cold) Special Attacks Blinding Speed, Shadows Edge, Control Shades, Soul Stealer Spell-Like Abilities (CL 14th; concentration +) *'Constant'— Detect Thoughts, Dark Whispers, True Seeing *'At will'— Deeper Darkness, Isolate, Shadow Step, Dominate Person, Crushing Despair *'3/day'— Mind Fog, Hungry Darkness, Fey Gate, Major Curse, Plane Shift, Charm Monster *'1/day'— Overwhelming Presence, Massacre Necromancy Spells Prepared (CL 14th; concentration +) 7th— 6th— 5th— 4th— 3rd— 2nd— 1st— 0'''— STATISTICS '''Str 22, Dex 33, Con 28, Int 25, Wis 26, Cha 27 Base Atk +13; CMB +20; CMD 49 Feats Skills Acrobatics +, Diplomacy +, Intimidate +, Knowledge (geography, nature) +, Perception +, Perform (wind) +, Ride +, Sense Motive +, Stealth +, Survival +, Use Magic Device + Languages Aklo, Common, Draconic, Sylvan; SQ planar acclimation, Coven Link Special Abilities Supernatural Grace(Su) Arak Sith gain a deflection bonus equal to their Charisma Modifier to AC and Saves. Shadows Edge(Su) Arak Sith do not utilize constructed weapons, instead they wield razor sharp shadows as a weapon both at range and up close. This normally takes the form a rapiers or claws when in melee and bolts of pure darkness at ranged. When in shadows or darkness they deal 1d10+16 damage, in bright light shadows edge deals 1d8+16. Additionally Shadows Edge deals 2d6 cold damage and counts as a +5 weapon and has a threat range of 19-20x2. Clad in Ebon(SU) Arak Sith gain a 50% miss chance and a +8 dodge bonus when in shadows or darkness. This is reduced to 25% and +4 if in bright light. Blinding Speed(Ex) An Arak Sith can make three full attack actions in a round as long as they do not move, cast a spell, or Shadow Meld. They can make a full attack action and move or cast a spell in the same round. A Arak Sith can make a full attack action when coming out of shadow meld. Shadow Meld(Su) As a move action a Arak Sith can meld with shadows causing them to become a living shadow for as long as they wish. However, this comes with limitations. An Arak Sith cannot move, cast spells or interact while using Shadow Meld. If they are caught in daylight or a daylight spell Shadow Meld ends immediately and the Arak Sith takes 50% of their remaining HP in damage. Coven Link(Su) The Arak Sith can maintain a Coven link to a range of 1 mile. All members of a Arak Siths Coven link gain regeneration 10; this regeneration cannot be suppressed as long as Arak Sith lives. A Arak Sith’s plane shift spell-like ability can transport any number of creatures in their link, as long as they all join hands or are similarly in contact with one another. Multiple Arak Sith do not stack the bonuses form this ability but as long as one Arak Sith is alive in the coven the bonus stays. Control Shades(Su) Arak Sith have a connection to Incorporeal Undead which allows them to control, communicate, and ignore any special attacks that those Undead have listed. Soul Stealer(SU) As a standard action Arak Sith can steal a living creatures soul. This is a gaze attack that functions like Trap the Soul. Unlike the spell the Arak Sith can release the soul of the target and force them to temporarily serve them through the Geas/Quest spell. ECOLOGY Environment any land Organization solitary or coven